


Not What It Seems

by Princess24



Series: Peter Parker Angst [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Enemies to Friends, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Mentioned Flash Thompson, Parent Tony Stark, Second Chances, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: Flash Thompson is the worst of the worst. A monster without a heart. A demon in human skin. At least thats what Peter thought. What happens when both Flash and peter are kidnapped for ransom? What happens when Flash's most guarded secret come to light? Is Flash really so bad or is there more to the bully than meets the eye?(Because I hated how everyone always hated on Flash. Yeah he is a bully but he also has a heart too. Villians deserve second chances too.)
Series: Peter Parker Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163288
Kudos: 13





	Not What It Seems

(Peter's POV)

* * *

"Hey Porker!" I groaned at the taunting call of the worlds biggest prat. Why couldn’t Flash just leave me alone. The jerk has bullied me for years. What's strange though is when we first met he actually seemed quite nice. Even shared his lunch with me when i forgot mine. I actually looked up to him , but than a month later his attitude suddenly changed. Calling me names, and shoving me in lockers. Admittedly its never been worse than name calling and a few lockers. Still it hurt as by than I had thought of him as my best friend. Now though I am lucky just to get through the school day without his taunting.

Sighing I decided to just keep walking. Maybe if I ignore him he will leave me alone. Yeah I know its never worked before but still. 

"Hey Idiot I am talking to you." I yelped as I felt his nails digging into my shoulder and yanking me backwards. I grunted as my back collided with the wall as he pinned me against it. His smirking face staring down at me. 

"Flash any chance we can get a rain check. I am really not up for your bullying today." I sighed wincing as his hand on my shoulder accidentally rubbed against my bruises from patrol last night. I blinked in confusion as he seemed to falter at my wince. Obviously noticing my discomfort. I frowned taken aback as it almost seemed like Flash wanted to bully me about as much as I wanted to be bullied. That can't be right. If he truly didn't want to torment me than why bully me at all? He hestitated his hand loosening slightly almost as if about to back off. His eyes flashing with was that guilt, but than a noise to the side of us caught his attention. 

Glancing over my frown deepens at the sight of Aaron, Flash older brother by 1 year watching us. An unreadable look in his eyes. The moment Flash sees his brother his whole body stiffens. His eyes hardening as if resigned to some horrible fate. Turning back to me a sneer in his voice he delievers a punch to my stomach before spitting in my face and walking away.

"This isn't over Porker. Just wait till after school." Sliding to the ground I stare after him completely baffled. This was the first time he had actually hit me, but thats not what baffled me. No its the fact that he went easy on me. With my heighted strength I barely felt it. The thing is I have seen him punch a hole into a door before. So the fact that his punxh felt more like a love tap could mean only one thing. He wasn't actually trying. Why though? 

Getting up from the floor, spidey sense tingling, I notice the smirking face of Aaron trained on me. His eyes taunting me from where he stood. Yet not once does he approach me as if held back by some invisible force. Which is strange because when he first transferred to the school he was the worst bully of them all. Even worse than Flash. The bruises he gave me that first week made me dread just getting up in the morning. Yet for some reason shortly after Flash switched sides he backed off. Choosing instead to observe from the side line.

Now that I think of it. Flash only ever bullies me when Aaron is around. That week Aaron was home with the flu was one of the quietest weeks ever. Flash becoming some what of a ghost and avoiding me. Hmm strange. Suddenly Aarons eyes which were once trained on me slid away. Focusing instead on a shadowy figure peeking nervously around the corner. I gasped in shock as I realized who it was, but why would Flash be looking so nervous. Why did Aaron’s grin widen upon seeing his younger brother, and why did Flash seem so terrified when Aaron saw him watching. 

I stared in confusion as Aaron stalked over to his brother. Grasping his long sleeved arm in a death lock, (My enhanced senses did not miss the whimper that left his lips at his brother's touch.), before dragging him away. Something is not right here.

* * *

Walking out the school doors towards the limo Happy was driving, I sighed in frustration at the voice calling after me.

"Hey wait Peter." I could have just kept walking. No doubt Flash would back off upon seeing Happys Glare, but I was curious. This was the first time in a while that Flash had actually used my name. So I stopped turning to fave the nervous bully. Wait nervous? Stopping in front of me he anxiously glanced around us, (No doubt oooking for Aaron.), before locking his eyes with mine.

"Hey um are you ok? Its just you flinched earlier when I touched your shoulder and I..." He trailed off eyes once more darting the empty parking lot. This day just keeps getting wierder. Is Flash actually concerned for me?

"Flash why do you care?" I ask taken aback by his concern. He opened his mouth to respond when his eyes locked on something over my shoulder causing him to pale and stiffen. Taking a peek I frown as I see Aaron watching from his perch, leaning against his car. His red Ferrari keys twirling around his nimble fingers. His green eyes locked on Flash. A devilish smirk on his face. 

"Your right I don't care. Who could care for a cursed child such as you." He snapped drawing my attention once more to his face. 

"Waot Flash are you..." I started grabbing his arm as he turned to slink his way back to Aaron. His reaction by just a simple touch was painful. He yelped in pain, his sleeve scrunching up to reveal a painful W carved into his arm. Yanking his arm away a desprate look on his face, he backed slowly toward Aaron. A whimper on his terrified face. 

"J...just leave me a...alone Parker." He pleaded. Desperation clear in his eyes. He no doubt would have run away if a black van didn't pull up beside us and yank us inside. I could hear the angry shouts of happy, followed by a car door slamming as he no doubt raced over. Whats strange though is the last thing I saw before the doors shut and I was knocked out, wasn't happy but Aaron. Who was laughing. He didn't seem at all concerned that his brother was being kidnapped. Strange I thought as my world went dark.

* * *

Groaning and blinking open my eyes, I frown as I look around me. Finding my self tied to a chair in a empty room. I am about to break my bonds and see about escaping when a groan beside me stops me cold. Glancing over I gasp as I see Flash blinking awake from his own chair. A confused look on his face. Spotting me his confusion disappears a resigned look taking over his features, deepening my own confusion.

"Let me guess we were kidnapped for ransom?" I start at that. I would have been expecting Flash to be freaking out more not look so resigned and calm.

"W...what?" I stammered staring wide eyed at him. Which merely earned me an eye roll.

"Come on Peter your practically Starks son. Its not hard to guess why we are here." He sighed twisting his arms around to see if he could get free.

"But I thought you didn't believe me about my internship or about Mr. Stark adopting me after my aunt passed?" I sputtered feeling like the world had turned upside down. Flash paused at that. Stopping his struggles as he fixed me with an appologtic gaze.

"Look the truth is. I never actually wanted to bully you in the first place. I actually wanted to be your friend, not to hurt you."

"Than why? Why hurt me, and call me a liar so many times?" His gaze drops at this, eyes closing as if in pain as a tear sneaks down his face.

"Aaron."

"Your brother? What does he have to do with any of this?" I ask truly curious, though I do have a few theory's of my own. Now to see if they are right.

"He isn't the nicest brother in the world. In fact he is down right violent. He was kicked out of his last school after nearly beating a kid half to death, but because of my parents money he wasn't found guilty. No one could prove he did it ethier. So my parents transferred him here. The same school I go to. He found out I was friends with you and threatened to seriously harm you if I didn't start bullying you. At first I said no. I hoped he was bluffing and would back off when he saw I wouldn't do it, but than when I saw him beating you every day. Plus you coming to school looking more and more like a sacred rabbit I cracked. I couldn't let my brother continue. I tried going to a teacher for help but that was the day his bullying of you got worse. Not to mention my parents paid off the teachers and principal to look the other way. Do you remember the last day Aaron bullied you?" I paused at that. Shuddering as images of blood, and feelings of helplessness returned to my mind. I honestly thought I was going to die that day.

"How can I forget." I whispered as memories of Aaron dragging me by the hair into the bathroom. Painful kicks and punches, making me shiver in fear. The crazy glint in Aarons eyes as he laughed at my screams. Its a day that still haunts my nightmares even now. Flash grimaced in sympathy at my reaction.

"Yeah. That was the day I realized I had no choice. So I started calling you names. Shoving you into lockers anytime Aaron was near. Swiping your lunch money, and homemade lunches. Though i did try to sneak your lunch back in your locker when Aaron wasn't looking." He admitted reminding me of times I would be starving and find my stolen lunch back in my locker. I had always thought MJ had confronted Flash and taken it back for me. I had no idea Flash was returning it. 

"I did all I could to keep Aaron’s attention off of you. It worked he left you alone. Instead he switched his focus to.... well to someone else." He stammered avoiding eye contact. Remembering the cuts from earlier I frowned as a horrifying thought came to mind.

"He switched his focus to you didn't he." I whispered horrified. He nodded another tear slidding down his face.

"Yeah. I mean he bullied me anyway, but after our deal it got worse. He... he started finding other ways to torment me besides just his fists."

"Flash what are those cuts on your arms?" He flinched at my question before sighing. His head dipping even lower. 

"He started writing words on my arms last week. The one you saw happened yesterday. Worthless." 

"What about your parents? Why haven't they done anything?" He snorted at this seeming to take amusement from the question.

"Yeah right like they would care. They are just as bad if not worse. They helped Aaron carve words into my arms. Not to mention when my dad gets drunk. Honestly, I doubt they will even pay the stupid ransom. They always tell me I am better off dead...." He trailed off at that seeming to no longer be able to form words as he fought off his tears. 

"Oh Flash..." I whispered only to be cut off as the door burst open revealing our captors.

"Hello chickadees looks like we have a little problem. The baxters have refused to pay the ransome. So I am afraid you mister Flash are obsolete now. Don't worry we will make it fast. Won't feel a thing." One of our captors sang watching with a smile as his partner leveled a gun on Flash's head. 

"Any last words kiddo?" Flash looked up at this, a small devestating smile on his face. Tears streaming freely down his cheeks.

"At least my parents will finally get their wish. Goodbye Peter, and I'm sorry." He whispered closing his eyes as he braced for the pain. Eyes flashing angrily I shattered my bonds and was knocking the gunman out in seconds. A shocked Flash watching from his chair. Breaking from his shock the other captor pulled out his own gun shooting me in the shoulder and leg before I could even turn. Spinning around I kick the gun from his hands before punching him upside the head. Knocking him out. Breathing heavily I staggar over to Flash. My fingers pressing the emergency button on my watch 3 timez before shakily untying him. The moment he was free he leaped up panicking as he pulled my crumbling body into his arms. A terrified look in his eyes as he attempted to stop the bleeding. The sound of Tonys frantic voice emitting from the watch, plus Flash desperate anwser were the last thing I heard before Darkness took control. 

Blinking open my eyes sometime later I frown in confusion as I find myself in the medbay with a concerned Tony leaning over me.

"Hey kid how you feeling?" He asked relieved to see me awake. Ignoring his question I glanced around me searching for a certain bully. 

"Flash?" Tony scowls at that leaning back in his chair by my bed.

"He is fine his brother picked him up an hour ago." A sense of dread fills my stomach as I begin to struggle to get up as Tony tries to stop me.

"Woah kid calm down your in no shape to be getting up."

"No Tony you don't understand Flash is endanger. His family abuses him." I desperately explained. Tony pales as I explain everything Flash had told me and how he tried to protect me by bullying me. By the end of my explanation Tony has bolted from the room. His suit materializing around him as he left. An hour later he reappeared a bloodied Flash limp in his arms. I squeak in alarm at the cuts and carvings covering his arms and face. 

_"Worthless, Stupid, Burden, Monster, Better off Dead."_ Are just a few of the words covering his now exposed arms. I can't imagine what other harmful words are hidden beneath his clothes. My eyes fill with tears at the sight. How can someone teach a family member this way. Bruce comes in shortly after Tony with bandages and needles to stick up his wounds. Finally after an hour he is declared stable. Only than does Tony tell me that Aaron and his parents have been arrested for assualt of a minor, and attempted murder. They had apparently been in the process of skinning him for coming back alive when Tony found him. Tony barely got there in time before it went past the point of return. 

Later once Flash woke up Tony talked to both of us about therapy and adoption for Flash. Apparently Flash's attempts to protect me from his brother had really impressed Tony. So not only did Flash finally get the internship he wanted, but I got the brother I never knew I needed. After that day Flash and I became friends. It took time for my mental wounds to heal after all Flash did bully me, but I can honestly say now we have never been closer. Flash still has nightmares from his familys torture of him but with time, and lots of love from a true family he has gotten better. Well as better as his PTSD will allow him to get. He still at times falls back into his old ways of bullying before he remembers he no longer needs to do that anymore. Guess habits die hard. All in All its a true work in progress end for everyone. Well of course everone but the baxters that is.

The End


End file.
